Haunted History
Haunted History was a 1998 UFA/Cafe Productions series exploring the supernatural. Executive Producer Ed Babbage for Cafe (London). The American version of the show also debuted in 1998 (as a special) with the same premise of exploring the world to investigate the "haunted history" of reportedly haunted locations. Premise Tell ghost stories related to famous people and events using a mixture of experts and dramatic reconstructions of both the supernatural events and the history underlying them. Season One (UK) *Episode 1: Legacy of the Battle of Little Bighorn examines the ghost stories associated with Custer's Last Stand. *Episode 2: Echoes of an Earthly Hell : Perched on a craggy peninsula on the south coast of Tasmania are the ruins of the infamous Port Arthur Penal Settlement. Do psychic echoes reverberate here? *Episode 3: Ghosts of Slavery The Myrtles is a two-hundred-year-old Louisiana plantation house with a turbulent past. A ghost story from America's South. *Episode 4: The Witches Who Cannot Forget : The story of Matthew Hopkins, Witchfinder General and the Witch Trials, and the ghosts which are still said to linger. *Episode 5: Verdun: The Secret Battle Underground : claims of ghosts haunting tourists in the underground tunnels of the fortifications of this terrible First World War battle. *Episode 6: Mary Queen of Scots: The Tragic Queen : retells the tale of the tragic Queen and the many ghost stories today associated with her romantic life. U.S. version Haunted History premiered as a special in October 1998. The series begin on October 26, 1999 on the History Channel and ran until August 11, 2001. The show featured haunted locations where ghosts have been reported from all over the United States, the United Kingdom and the Caribbean. It was executive produced by Craig Haffner and Donna E. Lusitana, and variously produced by Greg Goldman, Jim Lindsey, and Jonathan Moser, among others. Opening: "Stories of the supernatural: fact or fiction? Through a veil of sightings and encounters, we catch a glimpse of our historical past on our journey through Haunted History." Series overview ''Haunted History'' Special ''Haunted History New York'' In October 1999, documentaries of places with ghostly manifestations aired on the History Channel. There were five segments on Haunted History New York. The show was directed, written and edited by Jonathan Moser. * The first segment involved the ghost of a woman named Gertrude Tredwell, who was born in 1840 and died in 1933. She closed herself from the rest of the world after her father, Seabury Tredwell, refused to let her marry her only love, Louis Walton. * The spirit of George Sullivan may haunt the battleship, the USS The Sullivans, named after the Sullivan brothers, all five killed when their battleship was sunk during WW2. * Beardslee Castle manifested with the ghost of Guy Beardslee, and other entities known for scaring out employees at night by making a shriek/growl noise. * A house on Staten Island known for the ghost of Christopher Billup and a woman who he may have killed. * The famous urban legend of the ghost of Lavender, a girl that went to a dance with two boys going stag. ''Haunted History'' episodes Season One (1999-2000) Season Two (2001) References *www.sidereel.com/History_Channel_-_Haunted_History *www.locatetv.com/tv/haunted-history/1649786 *http://www.tv.com/shows/haunted-history/ External links * * * List of ghosts Individuals Haunted house Train Ship Phantom vehicle Ghost sickness Hungry ghost Apparition Electronic voice phenomenon |group2 = Locations |list2 = Global United Kingdom United States |group3 = Cultures |list3 = Bengali Caribbean Chinese Mogwai (Chinese culture) English-speaking Indian Japanese Malay Mesopotamian Ancient Egyptian Mexican Navajo Filipino Polynesian Spanish Tibetan Vietnamese |group4 = Media |list4 = Stories Films Video games |group5 = Organizations |list5 = Séance Ghost Dance Ghost Festival Ghost hunting Dublin Ghost Bus Tour The Mount Dora Ghost Walk The Ghost Club |group6 = Other |list6 = Fear of ghosts | below = Category: Ghosts |}} Beliefs Category:Paranormal television Category:Documentary television series